1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot arm mechanisms, and more particularly, to a robot arm mechanism capable of functioning at multiple number of workstations synchronously.
2. Description of Related Art
Robot arm mechanisms are employed for labor saving purposes or under laboring in dangerous conditions. One robot arm mechanism includes a plurality of bevel gears and an elongated transmission shaft to transmit power. However, the existing robot arm mechanism has a complicated structure. When the robot arm mechanism needs to be repaired, the elongated transmission shaft is hard to detach from the robot arm mechanism. In addition, the elongated transmission shaft takes up a larger space within the robot arm mechanism, and is not suitable for working at multiple number of workstations.